nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Masaru vs Unaru
'Participants' Inuzuka Unaru, Geikami Masaru 'Title: Masaru Vs Unaru: Kindness sometimes hurts. 7/14/14' Guest_UnaruInuzuka: -Unaru had found himself within the training grounds on his own mostly to allow himself to both relax away from the city like villages feel and enjoy the little bit of nature he can find in this place. He had been sitting down below the large sakura tree his head was resting back against the bark allowing his silver shards to look within those branches ignoring the rain that seemed to seep thru those branches. Memories seeped into his thoughts as if it both was a plague and a memory he could at least be glad to have known. His two pups had been curled up on the grass enjoying that it wasn’t a very heavy rain at this time of day. His form was in his typical attire, black sleeveless jacket, mesh shirt black pants and sandals along with a long tailed bandana over his brow. To finish it off he had two purple pouches one on the back of his hip the other on his thigh and his typical set of items scattered throughout his many pockets along as in those pouches he has. Eight kunai, six shuriken, two small scrolls, two smoke bombs and four paper bombs, items he never left his home without. With his hands he touched each of the spots silently before he glanced towards one large branch and seemed to sigh shook his head and shifted himself to his feet before moving towards the water in the middle. He squatted down and let himself touch the water lightly running his fingers lightly thru it knowing that Masaru will be here soon. He had asked for a simple spar having needed the practice and figured the other boy could use it as well.- MadeltInkami: The young genin stumbled into the Ame Training grounds as he remembered he was to meet the hound boy here. He wore a dark blue and purple hoody that was accustom to his village, black baggy camo shinobi pants with a pair of black gloves and sandals. His dark blue hair blew against his forehead as he scanned the field for his spar partner. Usually Masaru was too busy training and practicing his parkour skills but he made an exception this time to try out his new Katana he was just learning to use. He advanced to the water in the center of the field where he saw a figure with what seemed to be two small pups trailing behind it. "Inuzuka!" He called out as he waved. Guest_UnaruInuzuka: -He stood up straight still looking into the water in front of him as he was reaching over and pulling one of those bracers up a bit to settle more comfortably on his forearms the gloves underneath settled all the way past his elbows to his bicep. His hand deftly tightened the straps as if it was second nature, only the smallest notice would be that he had a burn scar upon fingers that were peeking behind the material, a reminder of days past. It was both a lesson that made him grow but also one that stung when he had to remember who had given it. He can only hope that it eventually he will loose the sting if others will allow that is. His head seemed to lift from his thoughts when he heard the others voice speak his clan name and glanced over to him. He turned and faced the other giving a nod of his head in greeting before shifting slightly a small smirk found itself on the corner of his lips as he spoke up.- “Good you came. Come on lets get this started hmm?” -His words were calm and collected sadly barely any emotion showed thru it but there was a lightness that one would associate being relaxed and ready to start doing something they both clearly want to do. Without much else he lowered down into a lower stance than most people do, a trait of his style of fighting. Hands rested lightly just below his knees, legs spread in a horse stance that was a bit lower than average and his back was straight but tilted forward. As his eyes watched the other hoping he got the clue the spar was starting now he gave a simple nod as his form flared with chakra, the midnight blue wisps flickered over his form. He could see the sword on the others back clearly expecting to be used. He wasn’t going to waste time before being prepared; his pups were at his sides. Knowing he probably could handle this on his own for now he gave a whistle to them and saw them leap back and away but clearly ready for anything. He then allowed his form to rush forward to send a punch towards the others gut, if the impact did come to be made it would knock his breath out of him to double over.- MadeltInkami: Masaru stood completely still as he watched his opponent getting into his fighting stance. He was sure to make a mental note of the location of Una's pups.Was Unaru planning on using them as a last resort to win the battle? He felt it was a bit unfair but it mattered not because he knew he could handle them if need be. He would then squat low to the ground resting his right arm on his knee as he noticed the other boy rushing towards him. As Unaru covered half the distance to reach him, Masaru pulled his katana from his back, gripping it tightly with his right hand before dashing to the left just as the boy reached him. Assuming the boy hadn't noticed his movement yet he rose his sword before swiping at lower half Una's figure three times. if the attack was successful it they would be slice at his legs/ ankles. Regardless of the outcome Masaru flipped backwards skidding across the grass underneath him, before he squated down in the grass once again.. Guest_UnaruInuzuka: -Oh he saw the shift he was actually expecting him to dodge, and swiftly leapt into the air having heard the sheath being scraped upon as he withdrew the blade. As he moved Masaru would see he had forced his chakra to shift within himself, he allowed the impending transformation to finally take place. Eyes and features got sharper, fangs grew and claws took over what once were average finger nails and a growl formed on his lips that one usually only associated with a animal and not a person. This had only taken him a second or two, it was done by the time he had landed lightly upon all four limbs a few meters away having even lowered himself even more almost like a the hounds he associated himself with. He let his claws lightly brush within the grasses below him, his body tense and ready for action, this form of fighting was quicker than one would suspect at first, it gave him speed strength agility and endurance. That first punch was now only childs play, no one survives in this world without people willing to push them farther than they expected to be to learn. He was willing to feel that sensation and he hoped Masaru to be the same. He drew a kunai this time and sent it flying towards the other right past the others right shoulder for a distraction not to actually hit, right behind it he had almost blurred in his movements for a normal person to see and found himself to the opposite side of the other teen his left hand clasping over right fist and went and thrusted a elbow to his left ribs just at the moment the kunai he had thrown would be well past them. If this blow was to land it could essentially crack a rib.- MadeltInkami: A smirk came across his face as he realized his attack had missed, this smirk was not because he was arrogant or had any kind of backup plan. He simply had already figured the attack would be dodged by the hound boy. He flipped backwards skidding across the grass where he would squat once more, before pulling a kunai out of his back pouch, it was once again his favorite kunai, one he deemed lucky. He waited, being some ways from the other boy as he realized that a kunai was headed his way but something felt off to him. The Inuzuka were as vicious as the beast they fought with, so why would someone who's entire clan placed so much of trust in close quarter combat, attack from afar? He gripped his kunai tightly as he trapped the incoming kunai slightyly steering it off of the course he had already realized didnt have him as it's destination. As he did this he did not take his eye off of the male, after all he just witnessed his transformation and not to mention he barely dodged the first attack with each of his ribs still in one piece. He closed his eyes as he envisioned himself in the sky flipping between buildings back at the village. This served as a useful reminder for his hand signs he inhaled and exhaled as he placed the kunai into his mouth and sheathed his sword. Tiger-Boar-Ox-Dog-Snake, as Una's attack landed the male appeared to wince and grab at the point of impact on his body before it vanished revealing a log had taken his place. On the bottom side of the log was hidden a paper bomb that would become quite visible just as Masaru appeared above Una's head, kicking him toward the log as he used this kick to fuel his jump in order to insure he escaped the blast himself. If not evaded this paper bomb would shoot the young inuzuka backwards not to mention burn him in the process. Hit or miss Masaru flipped over to the opposite side of Una. "Keh.." Guest_UnaruInuzuka: -Those silver shards had widened pupils contracting to a single line when he took note of the tag, He personally hated those things, he had been blasted by one of those things when he was in the same position this rookie was in. his hands instantly had shifted from being clenched together to settled in front of him as he had went to leap backwards not wishing to feel such a attack once again. However when he had took to leap he found that he was suddenly kicked in the back of the head the sting of such a attack bluring his vision a moment to make him stumble back once again towards the log where the bomb laid ready to blast in less than a second. Swiftly to avoid the majority of this combo he slammed his hands into a ram symbol and used his Shunshin no jutsu to appear just beyond where Masaru had went to land upon after he had flipped away to land out of the blast range. He didn’t give him a moment to even take a breath, the smell of him being there gave him enough information, he didn’t need a moment to consider what to do, he knew already. He dug a hand into a inside pocket and snagged a smoke bomb rose his hand over his head and with a good bit of force slammed it onto the ground right near their feet, In a single action as the black smoke quickly billowed up around them he sent a kick straight at him, his knee had come up to his chest and with a swift thrust his foot arching to stiffen making the flat of his foot the battering ram and the thing wishing to be smashed being his right knee just off center to make it a softer blow but not something kind. If it happens to land it could easily dislocate it making walking on it nearly impossible till its healed.- MadeltInkami: Masaru stood there watching his attack unfold before he heard the crunch of grass behind him. Not soon after a large cloud of smoke engulfed him, he stood there frozen as his mind locked up as solid as his stance. Why couldnt he move? he asked himself as he lost concentration. No longer focused on the battle at all he felt a sharp pain against his right knee, his vision a bit blurred as the events seemed to happen in slow motion. He felt his knee dislocate as he was knocked a bit away from the Inuzuka boy. "NGH!" He yelled, a bit of saliva escaping his mouth as he cringed in pain. His body rolling until he stopped on his back. "Damn you..." He looked up at the sky, trying to turn his head before realizing that he must have hit it during his fall because it ached too hard for him to fully turn it without wincing. His eyes narrowed and his teeth clenched as it was clear he couldnt even stand. He laid there shutting his eyes as he clenched his teeth harder, an overwhelming amount of anger coming over him as he fought back his tears. Clenching his kunai knife as he laid there in the grass, his dark blue hair blowing against his face. Guest_UnaruInuzuka: -He had taken a step back when he had felt the others leg give. He let the time pass a moment as he waited to make sure the other had stopped. He let the rain and wind blow the smoke away before he looked down to him from a couple yards away.- “Do you yield?” He didn’t approach yet, he had done that once and almost got himself hurt badly for it, and almost harmed the person unforgiving for trying such things, he learnt quick so he stayed away. Silver shards watched as he glanced at the kunai still in the others hand.- “anyways you froze… you can’t let that happen, I could have shattered that knee rather than what I did…” –His words were calm as he spoke even if he still was in his Shikyaku jutsus appearance he didn’t show any anger towards the other… or bragging about the hit, he couldn’t afford such things, if he did he would find himself inside that screwed up head of his wanting more than a simple spar here.- MadeltInkami: "Nngh!" He groaned behind his clenched teeth as he held with his free hand. He reached over with his other hand that held the kunai, placing its edge on his deltoid before he rushed hit back across his skin, cutting his arm not too deep but deep enough to cause a bit of bleeding. "Screw you..ngh...I yield..but next time will be different.." He spoke in a somewhat angered tone, his eyes closing as he accepted his defeat. He reached up to wipe his tears that managed to escape his eyes, he cried not for the pain but because he lost. He tried but he still locked up and lost and thats all that mattered to him. Masaru lost. Guest_UnaruInuzuka: -He watches him go to cut himself and took the two steps forward and snagged the kunai from him. He gave a sigh and shifted over to him giving him his back dropping his clan transformation as he watched his pups walking back towards him seeing this spar to be over.- “Come on lets get you to the hospital… hate the place more than anything but you need that looked at, at least” –He only prayed that turning his back to the other wont get it stabbed… He was tense as if ready for an attack but he held his ground, better to wait and know than to show such a weakness in himself now.- MadeltInkami: "What're you doi-" He watched the male snag his kunai from him. "..." He took his kunai back as he grabbed ahold of the boys back wincing as his knee was wounded and extremely sensitive to movement. He placed his kunai in his back pouch. "I'll win next time.. I swear..there is nothing a Geikami..can't achieve.. " He mumbled the last words before he seemingly passed out, his eyes closed shut and his body limp.. Guest_UnaruInuzuka: -He heard the anouncment and couldnt help a small smirk form on the corner of his lips as he tucked his arms under his thighs not to shift that knee more than was needed and took off towards the hospital. His ears caught the sound of his breathing shift and the weight of the other teen slump a bit adding to the weight before he had allowed himself to speak softly almost to himself. - "I have no doubts you can do much Geikami... but you will have to do a lot to be able to ever catch me." -With that said he had took off along the roof tops lining the streets straight toward the hospital.- 'End Results:' Spar winner: Unaru. Masaru dislocating his right knee.